Immortal Maelstrom
by Elyna Lore
Summary: "Who are you?" was the only thing that Sakura could say.    "Well, the answer to that my dear is quite simple. I am You."
1. Chapter 1

"Immortal Maelstorm"

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII OR NARUTO at all!

Pairings: Saku/Multi

And a little bit of Zack/Aerith

* * *

…-**v^o^v**-…

Chapter One

…-**v^o^v**-…

* * *

He stood alone on top of a cliff, his silver hair swayed with the chilling air. Even after his body had left the planet and entered into the Lifestream. He still was not at peace. He had not found Mother here. The brown haired ancient was not his Mother. No matter how calming her presence was, he, along with his brothers knew that she was not Mother. He'd gotten furious with the Ancient; her audacity to pretend to be Mother could not be tolerated. He had tasted once again, the bitterness of betrayal. His older brother had already betrayed them and now, that Ancient dared to fool him. He'd badly wanted to punish the Ancient girl but alas, her black haired companion did not allow him to do so. He'd stormed away from them, not caring if his brothers followed him or not, he needed to calm his nerves.

Bitter tears started to fall from his eyes. Once again he'd been denied to finally be with Mother. Did the cosmos really hate him far too much to be given a chance to be with his Mother? Did no one see how much of a devoted son he was? He'd never turn his back against Mother, so why were they doing so? He'd do absolutely anything to make her happy, he'd bleed for her, and he'd steal for her, Heck! He'd even KILL thousand for her.

"Kadaj?" A soft voice called to him, he'd thought that Mother had heard him but when he'd turned around he was met with the sight of Aerith, the Ancient girl. He looked at her with bored eyes, what could she possibly want now?

"I'm sorry for deceiving you…" She started, he really didn't want anything to do with her so he turned his back against the young woman.

"But I think that I can find a way for you to finally be with your mother." The words she said immediately caught his interest.

"What could you possibly do? I've done so much to be with Her but even now she is not here! She's GONE!" His voice sounded so pained, the hurt he'd felt still clouded him immensely.

"I had spoken to the Elders, they said that Jenova's soul might have been torn before she'd come to Planet… Some of the Elders believe that there is a part of Jenova that still remains, They said that there is a great possibility that that part was cast of into another dimension." Aerith explained to him, her voice was uncertain but she did held hope that this was true, not only for his sake but it was also her wish.

"If what you're saying is true, how would we be able to find her?" He spoke now in quiet tones, he dared to believe that maybe there was still hope.

"I think that the pools of the Lifestream can help you… It may be connected to other dimensions, though I am not really sure…" It was only her speculation, but she'd been able to reach Cloud numerous times because of it so who's to say that it won't work?

"If you want, Zack and I will help you and your brothers. We'll help you in choosing the right pool to the best of our abilities…" She added inwardly, she knew that she would need to convince the Elders but it wouldn't be a problem at all.

Kadaj nodded, it seemed that this woman wasn't so bad after all. Excitement and elation filled him. He left Aerith in search for his brothers. Yazoo and Loz would be happy with his news. He couldn't wait to finally be reunited with Mother, even if it was just a portion of her soul.

Aerith smiled at Kadaj's retreating form. She hoped that this does end up well. She understood him; he was a lost child desperately searching for the warmth and love that only a mother could give. She tried to give him what their Jenova could not but alas it was not enough. Maybe if they did find the missing part of Jenova's soul, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz would finally find peace.

…-**v^o^v**-…

Yazoo was concerned with Kadaj, Loz maybe the cry baby but in reality Kadaj was far more fragile than Loz. He knew exactly how bad Kadaj took betrayal; he knew how much it hurt his younger brother. Kadaj, on the outside was a force to be reckoned with but, deep down, he was still a just a kid. No one ever bothered to try and understand them. The first one to try was Aerith, a part of him was grateful but at the same time he didn't want her help since it did hurt them.

It seemed that everywhere they went, pain and sadness followed them. Even in the afterlife, they still couldn't find peace. He didn't bother to ask why because he already knew the answer. It was because She wasn't with them. How horrible children they must be! To not be able to find Mother IS the worst act of treason that they've done. It was no wonder that Sephiroth AND Cloud (no matter how much of a traitor he was Yazoo thought) were a lot more significant in Mother's eyes. Those two served their purpose well. They managed to make mother happy! But what about the three of them? They were failures. Failing at everything their Mother asked of them to do. Maybe that was the reason why Mother was punishing them. Maybe that is the reason why they couldn't find her.

Yazoo wallowed in his misery. The reality of never being able to be with Mother was unbearable. He felt despair settling in. Loz was asleep on one of the beds, after Kadaj ran off; Zack had shown them where they could stay in. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door banged open which woke Loz up but their brother, Kadaj, looked absolutely excited.

"Yazoo! Loz! I have some wonderful news! The Ancient girl said that there is still a way for us to be with Mother!"

Yazoo's eyes widened at his brother's words. Could there possibly be a way? He hoped so. Loz took on a look filled with glee. Excitement was the most overpowering emotion that they were feeling.

"She said that mother's soul must have been torn in half before she came to the Planet. The soul must have gone into another dimension! If we find Mother's soul then we can finally be with Mother!"

Kadaj's exuberance made both he and Loz feel better. Yes! They'll find Mother and be with her at last! Yazoo promised that they'll succeed. This chance must have been given to them by Her. She must have seen how repentant they were for their short comings.

"How do we find her Kadaj?" He inquired curiously at his younger brother.

"She said that the pools of the Lifestream may be the key in finding Mother!" Kadaj was grinning wildly, He could already feel that this would be easy.

Yazoo analyzed his brother's words. Maybe the Jenova cells that they possessed can link them to Her. When they finally find her, they'll make up for all their failures. They'll protect her and they'll make her happy that was what good sons do. They owed their very existence to her. Yazoo smiled at his brothers. He couldn't wait to find her. But for now they needed their rest, tomorrow would be a bright and shinning new day, one that would mark the beginning of finally finding their Mother.

* * *

…-**v^o^v**-…

* * *

Zack and Aerith were inside their room. They were both discussing Aerith's plan to help the remnants.

"Aertith, are you sure that this is going to work? Even if they did somehow manage to find which dimension half of Jenova's soul went to, sending the three of them there may be a mistake." Zack said apprehensively at Aerith's plan. His playful attitude was replaced by a serious one.

"Have faith in this Zack. I know it will work." Aerith said determinedly.

"Jenova killed millions of people Aerith, she was the reason that your race was wiped out!"

"I know that Zack, but I have thought about her, the Jenova that we know is one filled with hatred, rage and disgust. When I found out that her soul was torn apart, I thought that maybe, the Jenova that we had was her darker side. Maybe the other half of Jenova's soul, the soul that was misplaced, possesses all that the Jenova here didn't."

Aerith sighed quietly. "That part is the one that the remnants have been searching for, the part that may actually be their mother. This is what I believe Zack; I wish you'd believe this too."

Zack pulled the brunette into his chest, he embraced her tightly. "If you believe that, then there's nothing I can do but to believe in that too." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on Aerith's forehead.

Aerith smiled. "Thank you." She whispered as she let herself lean to him. Zack carried her and laid her on their bed. He joined her, hugging her to him as they both ventured into the realm of dreams.

…-**v^o^v**-…

Sakura lay awake in her bed, it had already passed the boundaries of midnight, but sleep had yet to come. She was restless tonight and she didn't even know why? She'd been distracted all day, blanking out on conversations she had with Ino, losing focus on training. Even Naruto noticed her odd behavior. It wasn't every day when you accidentally space out in the middle of sparring. Sai even commented on her weird attitude but she didn't even mind his insulting comment.

'_What in the world is going on with me? I've never been distracted this much…'_

'_This feeling again... the last time I felt this was when Sasuke left the village...'_

'_But it feels like something is about to happen again… I don't like this.'_

Sakura tossed and turned for about half an hour before she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

-Dream-

* * *

She was standing in the darkness, a mirror stood a few feet in front of her. Light was coming from the mirror, she approached it cautiously. When she stood directly in front of it she didn't see herself in the reflection, instead a pale silver haired red eyed woman stood before her. She had a devious smirk upon her lips.

"Well, it seems that we finally meet face to face." Her voice was calm. It sounded much like her own but it had deceivingly sweet tone to it.

"Who are you?" was the only thing that Sakura could say.

"Well, the answer to that my dear is quite simple. I am You." Her answer bothered Sakura. How could this be her?

"You're wondering how this is possible. Well, I'll tell you how. You and I are of one entity. You were a part of me as I am a part of you. I am your darkness while you are my light. Our soul was torn in half when I came to the Planet. It tore you from me and you ended up here in this disgusting world while I stayed in the Planet."

"Planet? What do you mean by that?"

"The Planet, Gaia, as most called It, is of another dimension. One similar to this and is also infested with disgusting humans." Her beautiful face was contorted in a sneer.

"My goal was to rid that world of those pitiful creatures and turn it into a Paradise. But it couldn't be done! Another race that occupied that Planet thwarted my plans and sealed me!" Her voice screeched loudly, but then it continued into a calmer one.

"But I managed to obliterate them as they did so. Centuries passed before I was found by the very race I swore to destroy. Those humans-" she spat out the word humans as if it were a curse.

"Were far too naïve to think of me as no more than a corpse. They used my cells in numerous experiments, trying to create perfect human did not succeed except for one."

"That one became my most valued Son, Sephiroth! He was the product of the insanity I provoked. Oh! How he made me proud! He killed thousands in my name! Their blood spilt for their treason against me!" She was gleeful as she reminisced.

"But there was another son; he was good too, though he betrayed me! Cloud! He would have been another perfect son but those humans tore him from me!" Sadness and rage took over.

"The humans destroyed what was left of my body. Only a few cells remained but the three I created were only remnants of my Sephiroth. They could not become whole without me, so they searched but in the end they lost! Now I am nothing more but a memory! But! You still exist! You and I must become one to fulfill our goal!" The woman cried out, she held out her arms, beckoning Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe what she said! She shook her head, backing away from the mirror, but the woman sauntered towards her. The surface of the mirror rippled and hands outstretched emerged, slowly coming out of the mirror. Sakura turned and ran from her. She blindly ran through the darkness, trying to find an exit. She ran fast pumping chakra to her feet. She threw a glance backwards and found the woman gaining speed on her but now she had wings. Sakura tried to go faster but Jenova caught up with her and embraced her.

* * *

-o-

…-**v^o^v**-…

-o-

* * *

Sakura woke up right after.

Cold sweat running down her body. Shakily, she got on her feet. A nightmare, that was what it all was! She tried to calm herself down. A knock startled her, the door opened and in stepped Naruto, he had let himself in when he'd knocked at her doorstep half an hour earlier. He found his pink haired teammate standing before her bed in her night gown, shaking in what he recognized was fear. He immediately gathered her in his arms. Trying to comfort her as she finally let out a sob. She was so shaken from her nightmare and she couldn't stop crying once she'd let the dam break.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity, before Sakura finally gathered up her wits. Naruto tried to coax her into talking about what bothered her but she kept her mouth shut. It scared her to even think about what that woman said and tried to do. She didn't want to remember what occurred in her dream.

* * *

-i-

…-**v^o^v**-…

-i-

* * *

Yay! I finished the first chapter of a FFVII and Naruto crossover! I'm so proud of myself. I hope that someone will like this and give this a chance…

-Elyna-


	2. Chapter 2

…-**v^o^v**-…

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own it and you know it!

…-**v^o^v**-…

* * *

Two hours after the ordeal, Naruto and Sakura were located in the kitchen, eating their morning meal in silence (they're eating ramen). No matter how much he wanted to ask Sakura about what had happened before, he chose to keep silent. He didn't want to aggravate her. When he'd woken up earlier that morning, he taught that it would just be another normal day for both of them. He often spent the morning in Sakura's apartment for breakfast, sometimes Sai, Kakashi and Yamato would also join them. But today was different, today, he'd found his team mate shaking in the middle of her bedroom in fear. He knew that something was bothering Sakura, she'd been so distracted the whole day before.

He was brought out of his musings when a masked ANBU appeared right outside the window. They were both being summoned by the Hokage. They were told to come to the tower in fifteen minutes.

Sakura sighed as she stood up and she lifted her bowl and placed it on the sink and left the kitchen. Naruto got up as well; as soon as he finished his bowl he too put it on the sink, following Sakura out into the hall. Salura grabbed her kunai pouch and put it on, Naruto waited for her by the front door and together they left the house.

* * *

…-**v^o^v**-…

* * *

Morning came rather slowly for the three Remnants. Kadaj, still giddy in his excitement was the first to wake. Yazoo woke up only after a few minutes Kadaj did. Loz was the last one to wake.

The Remnants met with Aerith and Zack. All of them made their way to the pools. The pools of the life stream were located at the very edge of the Lifestream hidden by a thick veil of clustered energy. That part of the Lifestream was not often visited by the others that dwell within it. It was dangerous to venture into that area because countless of souls often vanished, most probably pulled in by the currents of the pools, Yazoo mused silently to himself.

After a long journey to the edge, they finally came across the veil. It seemed like a mirror, reflecting their images on its surface. Kadaj was becoming impatient. His face scrunched up in frustration. Why was it taking so long? He wanted to see mother NOW! He wanted to charge through the veil but Zack stopped him. He growled in obvious distaste.

Aerith gave him a meek smile and lifted and entwined her hands together in silent prayer concentrating on the veil. He and his brothers watched as the thick mirror like veil thinned down into to a see through film. Beyond that film was what looked to be a cave filled with different pools, scattered around the vast land area. Aerith let her hands fall to her sides; she stepped through the veil. Zack and the Remnants followed her.

So many pools surrounded them, each representing a dimension different from their own.

"Here it is, the pools of the Lifestream." Aerith said quietly to them. When the Elders had told her of what the location of the pools looked like she already understood that it would seem like an impossible task to find the right pool. She wasn't going to let Kadaj and his brothers down by being intimidated by the endless number of pools scattered around them. Putting on a bright smile she turned to her companions and urged them on.

She approached a nearby pool to her left, squatting down to peer inside. The floating particles that were rising from it allowed her to glimpse inside. She saw a world filled with darkness, it was like a never ending night had descended upon it. She waited silently but no form of life came even she could not feel a single soul there, Aerith pulled back and stood. She looked around and found that Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were all doing the same as she did. It saddened her to find that the first pool she looked into seemed so devoid of life but she didn't let it bring her down and so she proceeded to the next.

They continued their search but after what seemed like hours Kadaj and his brothers were becoming impatient and frustrated. Aerith noticed this and beckoned them to regroup. The Remnants were looking grim.

"Hey Kadaj! Isn't there a way you guys can sense Jenova?" Zack asked the young silver head.

Kadaj looked over to his brothers, they used to sense Jenova all the time but after they had come into the Lifestream, it was as if their link to Her was severed.

"Before we came here, we always felt Mother but now we can no longer feel her at all." Kadaj said with a deep frown on his face. He hated being unable to find her.

"But we're looking for a part of her soul… maybe you guys can try to find anything that remotely feels like her…" Aerith suggested to them.

Yazoo nodded to Kadaj and Loz, all of them stood closer together, focusing their minds in finding Her.

* * *

…-**v^o^v**-…

* * *

Sakura, Sai and Naruto were in the Hokage Tower. They were waiting for Kakashi to arrive, he was late as usual. Naruto was though he was used to his old sensei's lateness, he was still getting impatient. He was still worried about Sakura, but he didn't want her to get mad at him for being too paranoid about her. Sai was reading a book in a corner while Sakura was talking to Tsunade and Shizune about finding medicinal herbs.

Kakashi arrived after two hours.

When Naruto and Sakura went over to their sensei, Sakura stopped in midstep. She suddenly felt a sharp pain flash through her entire body, flashes of light clouded her eyes; she grasped her head in pain as she ell on her knees. Naruto was beside her in an instant, Tsunade, Shizune Sai and Kakashi also came towards them. They were calling out to her but Sakura couldn't hear them, all she could hear was a shrill ringing high pitched sound while the pain became worse. She gave in to unconsciousness.

Naruto couldn't understand what was going on. Why did Sakura collapse? Why did she seem like she was in so much pain?

Millions of questions rushed through his head.

Tsunade tried to find out what was wrong with her apprentice, she had Naruto lay the unconscious girl on the floor. She scanned Sakura's body using her chakra. She found an unusual amount of energy spreading across Sakura's body. The energy wasn't anything she'd ever come across before. It was mixing into Sakura's chakra. She tried to repress the energy by it didn't work, she was getting worried she didn't know what would happen to her apprentice. She traced the energy source and found that Sakura was actually the one producing the abnormal energy. It was directly coming from her Chakra Core.

Tsunade ordered Naruto to take Sakura to her private treatment room. She had Shizune prepare the equipment she needed. She needed to test Sakura for further anomalies hidden in her body. Once Sakura was placed comfortable on a bed, she took a sample of Sakura's blood which she handed over to Shizune to test, leaving her with the anxious members of Team Kakashi

"Tsunade-bachan, what is going on with Sakura?" Naruto asked the blonde woman, he didn't know what to do.

Tsunade noticed that out of all the member of the team, Naruto seemed to be the most concerned for Sakura and she had a feeling this wasn't just because of his feelings for her apprentice.

"Naruto, has something happened to Sakura?" Tsunade inquired, ignoring the boy's earlier question.

"When I went over to her apartment this morning I found her standing in her bedroom, she was shaking and she seemed so distraught. I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't say anything…."

"Sakura was acting weird yesterday at training. She was very distracted." Sai inputted.

"When I scanned her body, I found an abnormal mass of energy combining into her chakra. It was not like anything I've ever come across with and I tried to stop the energy flow but it didn't work. Another thing that I found was weird was the fact that the energy was being produced from her Chakra Core. " Tsunade told them.

"I sent Shizune to test her blood for anything unusual, maybe we can find something that will enlighten us when she returns with the results."

Shizune came back after three hours. Tsunade asked her why she took so long and Shizune revealed that her blood contained foreign cells that she could not find any information of.

"I tested the blood over and over but the results were the same, I even compared the results with her past medical checkups but those results did not match."

What could this possibly mean? How can Sakura's blood be different from what it had been? It didn't make sense at all!

* * *

…-**v^o^v**-…

Dream

…-**v^o^v**-…

* * *

Sakura found herself with the silver haired woman again. She had a cruel smirk on her face.

"You really believed that you could get away from me so easily?" She laughed maniacally.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura screamed at the woman.

"I just want to be whole again. I can't be whole without the other half of my soul, its better if you just give in to me or else you'll continue to feel the pain you felt earlier." She now had a serene smile on her face.

Sakura gave Jenova a look of pure disgust.

"I'd rather be in pain for the rest of my life than to allow you to kill and destroy millions of innocent people." Sakura spat, her anger conquered her fear over the woman.

"Very well then… If that's your choice then there is nothing else I can do." She looked disappointedly at the Sakura. Why can't she see things her way? Humans were just disgusting parasites, insects that run around believing their selves to be the superior race.

"Sooner or later you'll give in and I'll be here waiting for you." Jenova said with a sure smile, Sakura was about to retort when Jenova and her dark world vanished. She opened her eyes to find the members of her team staring at her, relieved.

* * *

…-**v^o^v**-…

* * *

Chapter 2 is done.

Chakra Core is something I made up and it is basically the chakra's equivalent to a body's heart.

Whenever the Remnants try to reestablish their connection to Jenova, Sakura will experience the same pain that Cloud and the other Geostigma victims did.

Next chapter is when the Remnants finally come to the Naruto verse. I hope that you guys will continue to like this!

* * *

**_I would really like to thank the people who gave my story a chance!_**

I give my sincerest thanks to:

Have yet to get an account

Baron von Nobody

Cindy Medeiros

yuchi1994

Euphoria-Hun

dragontamer ri-chan

violentblossom

Sakura Haruno554

BlackAndOrangeYoukaiFoxTobi

XionNight

Junior-Einstein

Viven

Thank you so much for the Reviews, Story Alerts, and for adding this to your Favorite Story's list!


	3. Chapter 3

One of the pools glowed as the Remnants found the faint signature of their Mother's cells. The pool they were looking for was located on the center of a cluster of pools in the middle part of the cavern. The group went over to the pool. It was a fairly big pool, unlike the others they had looked through before. The pool had more particles floating than the previous. Kadaj was the first to arrive to the side of the pool.

Kneeling, Kadaj allowed the stream of light show him exactly what he was looking for. He saw a woman with pink hair sleeping on a bed. He felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity to the woman. He knew that this was Mother, finally he found her.

She was so beautiful; her pink hair suited her heart shaped face perfectly. She had wonderfully pink soft lips. He was deeply entranced with her she was just absolutely perfect in his eyes. He was horrified when he finally noticed that this room seemed like a hospital room. His anxiety rose tenfold. There was something wrong with Mother! He couldn't stand knowing that she was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her! He immediately pulled back from the pool. Aerith, Yazoo and Loz looked anxiously at the youngest remnant.

"This means that this IS the right pool?" Zack inquired. Kadaj ignored the ex-SOLDIER.

"We need to go to Mother NOW! Mother needs us!" Kadaj exclaimed to his brothers. He looked so frantic; it worried the other two Remnants greatly.

"Kadaj, what is wrong with Mother?" Yazoo tried to coax his anxious brother to tell them what happened.

"I finally saw her! Mother is there, she was sleeping but something is wrong with her! We need to go to her!"

Aerith placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the panicking Remnant.

"Everything's going to be fine Kadaj. You'll be with her soon."

This slightly calmed him.

"All three of you can come through the pool and into the other dimension by diving in to it. You might end up on a different location from what the pool allowed you to see. But I have faith that you'll be able to find Jenova easily." She offered them a comforting smile.

The Remnants nodded to her. They had a look of determination painted upon their pale faces. They won't let anything get in the way of being with Mother especially since She needed them. The three took their places near the edge of the pool. Aerith and Zack watched as the remnants dove into the pool. Aerith silently prayed that all would be well for the three.

…-**v^o^v**-…

Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj swam through the currents of the pool. It was like they were actually swimming down an ocean. They had to hold their breath and keep going. Loz was the one who took enough care to notice the swirling mesh of light and colors that surrounded them as they swam soon enough the lights and the colors faded into a dull deep blue color. They didn't stop until they finally emerged from the water's surface. Aerith was right, they didn't arrive at the place Kadaj saw.

Rain fell heavily from dark skies. They looked around and found the place almost resembling Edge but the difference that they could easily see was that this city of sort had far more pipes than Edge and that this city was drenched in rain. The three brothers swam to a nearby rock and pulled themselves out of the water.

They found that they now had their old weapons back; Souba was in its sheath on Kadaj, back. Yazoo had his beloved Velvet Nightmares and Loz happily noted that he had his Dual hound and Velvet Nightmare gun back. They also had some useful materias like three Cure(3) materias, along with Fire(3), Blizzard(3) and Thunder(3) materias with them. Maybe the Cetra allowed them to have those things back…

The three Remnants decided that they needed to get enough information from this new dimension to make their search easier.

Kadaj and his brothers ventured in to Amegakure. They walked around the city, noting how boring it was to them, pitiful and disgusting humans infested the wet streets. The buildings blended perfectly with the darkened skies. Only a few shades of red contrasted the grey tones of the city's structures.

They received curious stares from the locals of the village. Some women they came across with gave them flirtatious looks but the three ignored all of them.

Loz seemed to be the only one to actually curious of their new surroundings.

They found that they could easily translate and decipher the language that the people spoke. Gaining information would be easy. They would also need some provisions and a map to get around easier as they locate Mother.

Pein monitored the new comers through the use of his Rain. He needed to know whether or not these three would become a threat to his village and his pursuit of peace. If they did prove themselves to be a threat to his goal, he would have them eliminated but if they proved that they could become an asset to him, he would find a way to 'convince' them to become part of Akatsuki.

Deidara and Sasori were perched in top of one of the buildings hidden from the view of the three Remnants. They masked their presence well but it seems that this did not go unnoticed by the three. Kadaj tensed and stopped walking when he felt that someone was watching them. Yazoo and Loz also kept their defenses up. They looked around them, waiting for any sign of threats.

Zeroing in on the presence that watched them, Yazoo looked up; his vision passing through the concrete building that obscured the sight of their potential enemies. He found them, they were only two of them; one stood taller than the other but his companion seemed to actually be crouching. Yazoo narrowed his Mako green eyes; it seemed that fate was already trying to prolong their journey to find Mother. He smirked sadistically; well if fate wanted play with them then so be it.

Kadaj already knew what his older brother was thinking. He won't let anything ruin his stand in his way. It was high time that they tested their renewed power. He could probably even gain some amusement from this encounter.

Loz was already excited. Finally, a chance to play! He missed playing games; the last time he played a good game was when he faced the girl in the church, hmm, what was her name again? Oh yeah! Tifa! That was her name; she was one of his Nii-san's friends. Too bad they couldn't play longer… Oh well…

Kadaj drew out Souba, Yazoo took out his Velvet Nightmare and Loz charged his Dual Hound. They leapt up over a hundred feet and landed on the same ground where the two Akatsuki had watched them. Sasori and Deidara were impressed though their faces betrayed no emotion, at least Sasori didn't... Never had they seen anyone who could leap that high. Well, it seems that this got a little but more interesting for them.

(A/N: The Akatsuki had already retrieved Shukaku from Gaara, Sasori had faced Sakura but he didn't die… Though he did get beaten up badly... He is using his scorpion puppet in this scene.)

Deidara made the first move; he threw some of his clay bombs at the Remnants. Kadaj and his brothers easily avoided the explosion. Loz used his speed and landed a good attack on the blonde Akatsuki, making Deidara land a couple of meters away. Yazoo joined in on with Loz as he fired at Deidara, who barely even had the time to dodge his bullets. Sasori used his puppet strings and threw poisonous senbons at Kadaj, who reflected his attack easily by blocking it with Souba.

Kadaj engaged in battle with the red head. Sasori used his tail to block Kadaj's attacks. Sasori knew he needed to lead this fight out of Ame or else he would have to face Leader's wrath later. He opened a hole on one of the pipes and entered through it, Kadaj followed in pursuit.

Deidara, seeing his partner's action already knew what to do. He ran into the pipes, making the two Remnants chase him. The endless path of the pipes eventually lead them into a bigger space. (Like Jiraiya's fight)

Kadaj dodged Sasori's tail at it swung down on him. He leapt back, and drawing out a Thunder(3) materai, he charged it and let out the attack, hitting Sasori directly. With the puppet master hurt and stunned, Kadaj used this opportunity to directly damage the puppet master's body.

Kadaj was able to chop of some of the legs. Sasori let out a growl, distancing himself from the Remnant, he performed the needed hand signs and summoned out some of his other puppets. The new number of opponents was a disadvantage that Kadaj knew how to solve. Raising his left hand, he called out shadow creepers.

This time Sasori was the one who was facing a disadvantage; he would have to control the puppets he summoned to protect himself from the new creatures that appeared while he also protects himself from Kadaj's attacks.

Deidara was having a hard time fending for himself. The combined attacks of the two Remnants were proving to be very troublesome for him. He could barely keep up with the bulkier one but since the long haired one was firing at him, it made the dodging much harder.

Loz managed to land another powerful punch at the blonde, making the blonde crash into the wall 20 feet behind him. The force of the crash created a good crater. Loz grabbed him and threw Deidara to the opposite wall. Deidara was able to stop midway through the air and land on his feet, Yazoo took this chance and got close enough to the blonde and swing the blade part of his weapon on the blonde's face, leaving a bleeding gash.

Just when all hope seemed lost, Itachi and Kisame arrived.

"Heh, you guys sure are a handful." Kisame said with a grin.

"Oi! Sasori looks like you're getting beat up again, haha, last time you got your ass kicked was when you fought that pink haired bitch right, can't believe that you've become such a pansy."

'Pink haired bitch? Kadaj said that Mother has pink hair! Grr! How dare they insult Mother!' thought Yazoo. He wasn't going to let anyone insult his Mother!

Yazoo jumped back and went for Kisame, he raised and fired at the blue skinned bastard. Kisame blocked and dodged the bullets with the use of Samehada. He ran towards Yazoo and swung his sword. Yazoo's reflexes were faster than that of a regular ninja so Kisame's attack was easily avoided. Yazoo took the chance for a point-blank shot directly at Kisame, the bullet lodged itself on Kisame's shoulder.

Itachi assisted the puppet master while Kisame took on Loz and Yazoo. He threw kunais at Kadaj with great precision but the Remnant was able to maneuver himself from the projectiles hurtling towards him. His actions impressed Itachi, not one kunai manage to even hit him. Sasori was busy dealing with the Shadow Creepers.

Kadaj once again brought out his Thunder(3) materia, utilizing his powers he threw a powerful attack towards Itachi, who was able to dodge just in time before it could do him any damage.

When Itachi dodged his attack, Kadaj charged at him, swinging Souba at the Uchiha, Itachi's shoulder was bleeding severely.

He leapt away to create a distance from the Remnant and himself, he decided that it was time to use his Mangekyo Sharingan. He tried to capture the remnant into his Tsukiyomi but once he tried to pull the young Remnant in, he found himself face to face with Jenova.

…-**v^o^v**-…

Sakura blinked her eyes open, she found herself staring at the pure white hospital ceiling; she pulled herself in to a sitting position and let out a pained moan when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. A few seconds after she successfully sat herself up, the door opened to reveal a certain long brown haired ninja, Neji stepped in to Sakura's room.

He'd been waiting for the pink haired woman for their daily spars but Sakura was a no show. He hadn't found her in her house so he asked around when he managed to run into Sai, he asked where she was and Sai told him about the incident that morning, he felt very concerned for Sakura.

She had become one of his close friends. The pink haired med nin had that air around her that would make anyone bend their will to hers. She was very easy to be around with. He was reluctant to admit that he'd already fallen for her charms. Sakura was unlike the fawning girls he'd often face. He used to think that she was just another one of those girls who would only be destined to be a burden but it changed when the Uchiha left. She changed. She grew up.

"It's good to see you up, Sakura."

"Mhhm, Yeah, I just woke up… what are you doing here by the way?" Sakura let out a yawn.

"Well, I spent the morning waiting for my sparring partner but she didn't show up… I had to know where could she have gone…" He had one of his devious smirks placed perfectly on his handsome face.

Sakura's eyes widened comically. She'd forgotten that today was the schedule for her weekly spars with Neji. She flushed in embarrassment, God how she hated it whenever he teased her! She was already trying to gain some normalcy in her life, she didn't want to think about Jenova. She'd been so weird to Naruto because of that being, speaking of Naruto where was he?

"Hey Neji, do you know where Naruto is?"

"I think he went out for lunch, I passed by him at the stairs when I was coming up here."

Neji really didn't know why it was so easy for him to open up to the girl. If it were anyone else, he would probably just glare at them and not speak one word but with Sakura, he could easily reveal all that he was to her.

Tsunade arrived after a few minutes, Shizune followed after her. Tsunade ordered for a nurse to get something to eat for Sakura. Naruto soon barged through the door along with the other members of their team. Tsunade allowed the Hyuuga to stay inside the room. She felt that Neji also needed to understand what was happening with Sakura. Tsuande explained to Sakura what she found.

"So what She's been telling me is true…" Sakura sighed miserably, she wanted to believe that Jenova was just a fragment of her imagination but now that seemed impossible.

"She? Who do you mean by She?"

Shizune raised the question that everyone in the room also wanted to know.

"She called herself Jenova… I've been having dreams about her lately… She said that we were the same person… She spoke of a different world, she told me I was a part of her that was torn when she entered Planet… She wanted to destroy the Humans race. She needs me in order for her to be whole again and to be able to get what she wants…" Sakura shook her head as she remembered what Jenova told her. She could feel Jenova's cold presence lingering around her.

'Sooner or Later… I'll probably end up giving in to her.'

Tsunade engulfed the pink haired girl into a tight hug.

The overwhelming desire to protect someone she viewed as her own daughter surfaced. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything take over Sakura, not while she's around.

…-**v^o^v**-…

There you guys have it. Chapter Three!

I managed to put in some Neji/Saku… the request for Gaa/Saku is going to come up next...

I hope that you guys like this one…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7.

* * *

**…-**v^^v**-…**

**Chapter Four**

**…-**v^^v**-…**

* * *

She called out to him; her voice was sweet as honey and filled with comforting promises. She beckoned him to come closer. She offered him peace, the kind of peace he'd yearned for so long… the peace he wanted to have, the peace he'd killed his clan for and the peace he'd wished that his younger would have found. Itachi found himself wanting to go close to her, to follow her but, he knew better. He didn't allow his mind to be filled with lies. He knew he'd lost his chance at peace the moment he'd made his own beloved brother hate him. He pulled away from the illusion.

His consciousness returned to that of the real worlds, he was able to dodge Kadaj's attack just in time. Taking out one of his poisoned kunai, he hurled it towards Kadaj, hitting the Remnant on his right shoulder. Kadaj hissed in pain, he felt the sting of the poison course through his veins; he decided to bring out his Cure (3) materia and healed himself.

Kisame hit Yazoo with Samehada, he tried to suck out Yazoo's chakra but he found that Yazoo didn't possess any chakra at all. It amazed him that a person can actually fight very well without any chakra. He now knew that they weren't just dealing with ordinary enemies. The way their opponents fought showed them that they were well versed with the art of fighting. Their fighting style was not the way ninja's fought. Even the weapons they used were different but powerful. The wounds that Kisame got from Yazoo's attack were already taking a toll on him. Blood trickled down his shoulder, glancing at his fellow Akatsuki members he found that they too were not faring well with this fight.

Deidara tried to pull another explosive attack at Loz but the short haired Remnant avoided it. Jumping back a few meters Loz decided to use his strength. He punched the ground, the force of his punch made the concrete shift and head towards the blonde Akatsuki. Deidara was shocked as he saw a tidal wave formed from the ground. It hit Deidara full force. The young Akatsuki fell to the ground, his body finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Loz pouted, he didn't get to have much fun. His opponent was boring! He just tried to hit him with different bombs but they were too easy to dodge. He looked over at his brothers; Yazoo was still dealing with the blue skinned shark guy while Kadaj was fighting a black haired guy with red eyes. Looking around he found a mass of Shadow Creepers taking on his previous opponent's partner. He decided to play with the puppet master.

Pein watched his comrades fight. They were losing. It was shocking to find that the legendary Akatsuki members, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and even Itachi Uchiha, were losing to three unknown silver haired men. He finally decided that this was enough. He along with Konan, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu entered the ruins of the chambers where the Remnants were fighting in via opening a hole through the wall.

"Enough!" Pein's voice was filled with authority. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori leapt back, landing on the same ground as where the other Akatsuki members stood. Deidara was still unconscious but Konan used her papers to bring the blonde by their side.

The Remnants regrouped, Kadaj stood on the middle Yazoo and Loz stood by his sides, the Shadow Creepers growled prowling around anxiously. He glared up at the Akatsuki, his eyes dilated into their signature slits. He was getting impatient! Mother could be out their waiting for them but here they were, wasting their time fighting against weird people dressed in red cloud cloaks. They weren't even fun to play with at all! Was everything in this world boring? It seemed so…

"Awe shit! Looks like you guys couldn't handle three fucking silver haired bastards!"

"Shut your mouth Hidan!"

"Why Kisame? Can't handle the fucking truth that you fucking lost to a kid?"

Yazoo sneered at the white haired bastard. He was getting annoyed and impatient, a deadly combination for the long haired Remnant.

"Hey Kadaj, how long are we going to keep wasting our time here? Mother must already be waiting for us…"

"Mother? Haha, you guys are Momma's boys? Ahahahahaha hear that Kisame you got your ass kicked by a bunch of momma's boys! Their Mother must be a real bitch!"

Hidan's laughter resonated through the whole room even Zetsu's black part was sniggering. Who'd ever thought that something like this would ever occur?

Loz glared at the white haired bastard! How DARE he, insulting them was one thing but INSULTING MOTHER? He wouldn't stand for that at all. Kadaj and Yazoo were also thinking along the same line. How dare those disgusting Human's INSULT MOTHER?

"WE WON'T ALLOW FILTHY HUMANS LIKE YOU INSULT MOTHER!" Kadaj bellowed; his body was producing the flames that marked the sign of his impending use of massive energy. The raw anger he felt raged inside of him. Mother was the most perfect being to ever grace this disgusting planet. Those humans should have been thankful for that! Beside him, Yazoo and Loz raised their Velvet Nightmare guns and aimed it directly at the offending white haired Akatsuki. Screw being nice! Humans like them shouldn't be allowed to live any longer.

Pein was mildly bewildered at the Remnants powers. It was unlike what he'd ever seen before… Their reactions to Hidan's words clearly showed how over protective they were for their so called Mother. Pein saw two of the Remnants fire at his subordinate. Hidan howled in pain as several bullets lodged in on his body. He was surprised to find that his normal resistance to pain was much weaker than it usually was. What in Jashin's name could this possibly mean?

Hidan decided that those three bastards would make a good sacrifice to Jashin! He brought out his scythe and leapt down from his earlier position. He was out for blood.

Kadaj and his brothers saw the bastard come for them. Perfect! He thought to himself, they would make an example of him so that no one would ever dare to insult Mother again. His elder brothers fired at the Akatsuki, Hidan evaded some of the bullets but hissed in pain as a few hit him.

Hidan decided to go after the youngest looking one, when he was close enough he swung his scythe it managed to hit the young remnant, blood trickled from the scratch. It was all that Hidan needed to start his ritual. The circle with Jashin's symbol formed quickly. Yazoo and Loz didn't even try to stop the Akatsuki. When he was almost done, black tendrils of the tainted Lifestream erupted from the ground beneath the youngest Remnant. The darkness seemed to embrace the Remnants almost lovingly; the shadows formed a protective shield in front of the Remnants. Once they were fully incased, they vanished in it.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

Sakura was alone in her hospital room, Tsunade and the others left to allow her to get some rest. She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. As she drifted into slumber, she half expected to see Jenova again but she found herself in the middle of a field of flowers. She wasn't alone. A brown haired woman, dressed in unusual pink clothes, smile gently at her. Her presence was drastically different from that of Jenova's. The brunette's aura was lighter and calmer than Jenova's

"It's nice to finally meet you Sakura-san."

Aerith gave Sakura a bright smile. She wanted to show the pink haired girl that she was no threat. The moment that Kadaj and his brothers entered in this world, Aerith was able to finally see the missing part of Jenova's soul. Sakura bore little resemblance to Jenova but her eyes were the same eyes that all of Jenova's sons possessed. She found that Jenova was already trying to take over the girl but luckily Sakura was stronger than what Jenova believed the girl to be. This fact enabled Aerith to have the chance to stop Jenova.

"Are you Jenova trying to fool me?"

"No I am not Jenova. My name is Aerith, I'm here to help you stop Jenova and help the Remnants be with you…"

"Remnants?"

"Mhmm… The Remnants are basically your sons, they were made by Jenova but Jenova only used them as pawns…"

"But I'm not Jenova and I'm too young to have sons." Sakura looked uncertainly at the brunette.

"I know that but, you are their only hope. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz have longed for a Mother's love and you're the only one who can give that to them." Aerith looked pleadingly at the pink haired Jounin. Aerith hoped that Sakura would allow herself to feel the maternal instinct that all women had.

Sakura was torn. A part of her wanted so badly to believe Aerith's words but at the same time she just wanted to deny it. She wished that everything would just be the way it had been before but now… Aerith showed Sakura what Jenova had done to the three Remnants; she showed how much they'd given Jenova in exchange for the love they'd longed to feel.

Aeirth showed the vision of a spiky blonde haired man fighting against a shoulder length silver haired man. Aerith didn't even need to point out to Sakura who Kadaj was. Sakura felt her heart cry out for him.

"Alright, I'll give this a try…" The pink haired girl felt that she was making the right decision.

"Thank you so much!"

Aerith felt relieved. The Remnants would be allowed to find peace now but Jenova was still a problem….

"You can overturn Jenova's power when she tries to take over you… all you have to do is prove that your will is stronger than that of Jenova, she doesn't have any more power and all that is left of her only clings desperately to exist. You'll absorb Jenova and all of her powers but I'll make sure that she won't be able to influence you."

Sakura wanted to thank the Cetra but she found herself back to Jenova's domain. The white haired woman seemed very angry; she knew that once again the Cetra managed to interfere in her plans. Not knowing that Sakura now knows how to overturn her powers she tried to fully take control of the pink haired girl's body. When Sakura felt Jenova try to take over her, Sakura forced her will to overpower Jenova's.

It was hard but Sakura managed to contain Jenova, Sakura felt oddly complete… She didn't feel the despairing emptiness she'd often felt as a child. The void that her inner persona tried to fill was no more.

She awoke to the silence that filled her room. Even though Jenova was gone for now, she still felt uneasy. Not bothering to agonize over the white haired bitch. Sakura turned over to her side. It was late afternoon now, the view from her hospital window indicated as much.

She thought about them, her sons, Jenova's sons… Kadaj… he seemed so lost…

To her it seemed they were tormented. She felt horrible for them. What would it be like to have them with her? Sakura pictured them in her mind. She didn't know how but she could see them clearly, even the other two brothers… they were all so different but…

Unknown to her she'd focused her newly acquired powers on the brothers. As she pictured them with her in that very room she summoned them. Dark smoke like entities gathered up in the center of the room startling the pink haired girl. Cautiously, Sakura backed away from it.

She was shocked to find herself face to face with three silver haired men, one of which was Kadaj. She was both relieved and at the same time apprehensive at their appearance. She thought that she would've had to find them herself but… She smiled maybe this was how it was supposed to be…

The Remnants couldn't believe that they were finally with their beloved Mother. All three of them looked absolutely awestruck. Actually seeing Her in the flesh was beyond any of their wildest dreams. Kadaj looked absolutely excited. Yazoo had a bright smile on his face. Loz was beaming.

When Tsunade and Shizune came by to check up on Sakura, she didn't expect to see Sakura talking so casually to three unknown silver heads. Sakura looked up to find Tsunade staring at them; she stood, hastily bowing to show respect to her superior. The Remnants watched with narrowed eyes. Of what importance was that woman to make their Mother bow like that?

Tsunade cast Sakura a questioning look. Sakura let out a wry sigh. She explained everything to the Hokage. Tsunade was more than apprehensive. She didn't know how to accept all of this. As much as she wanted them out of the village, she knew she couldn't do that to her apprentice.

Unlike the Hokage, Shizune accepted the situation easier. She rationalized that they could actually be a valuable asset. They could probably help them with the problems with Akatsuki and judging from the looks they were giving Sakura, Shizune had a feeling that loyalty wouldn't be an issue with them.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

Naruto barged into Sakura's hospital room with a wide grin on his face. The noise that Naruto made startled the Remnants. Their eyes focused on the new comer, narrowing in suspicion.

The blonde ninja had yet to actually notice the presence of the three males. He'd been too preoccupied in happily wrapping his arms around Sakura. As he held the pink haired med-nin, Kadaj moved quickly. He had Souba threateningly aimed at the offending blonde.

'Who was he to act so familiarly with Mother?' The young Remnant thought angrily. Jealousy mixed in his anger. The way Kadaj acted made Tsunade tense; she hadn't expected him to react as he did. His brothers were also tense but Tsunade could see that they were straining to not do the same.

Sakura pulled away from Naruto and calmly reassured Kadaj that Naruto wasn't a threat. Kadaj lowered Souba. He glared at the blonde. They'd keep an eye out for him, especially around mother.

Naruto didn't really know how to react about the presence of the Remnants. He'd decided that he'd rather be cautious in their presence.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

In order to keep her apprentice in Konoha, Tsunade would have to allow three unknown men to take refuge in their village. This notion did not sit well with the council. They would rather have them thrown out but alas, Haruno Sakura was a valuable asset to Konoha and for that they could not afford to lose her. In the matters of shinobi politics, power is the winning factor and Konoha held some of the most valuable and powerful nins, Haruno Sakura was amongst them.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

The Remnants stood in the Hokage tower with their Mother. The annoying blonde that they'd come to know as Uzumaki Naruto was with them as well. The Remnants were being scrutinized by the council.

The council wanted to assess their abilities. Sakura did not look comfortable with the whole matter.

Oh, how she wished that the old bastards would just crawl into their graves already. In the shortest of times that she'd ever come across with the village elders, she'd always notice their blatant displeasure towards her blonde companion and for that she too learned to harbor ill feeling towards the old bastards.

Watching them scrutinize her 'sons' made her feel protective.

Sakura watched as the three old geezers nod their head towards Tsunade. Her mentor sighed and signaled Shizune to call for three ANBU. It was time to test their abilities against some of Konoha's finest.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

Loz lazily followed the masked people into a clearing. Mother had told them that they'd have to go through a test of sorts. When it was explained that they would be going through a series of test, Kadaj was the one who told them to go out on them. His younger brother exhibited his impatience; Kadaj didn't want to waste any time in going through tests that would be worthless and effortless. Yazoo shared the same sentiments, though he on the other hand was quite fine either way.

He would have preferred to play with mother but it seemed that he'd be playing with those masked people instead.

He cast a curious glance back to his mother, she seemed worried. He didn't want her to worry so he gave a confident grin, she saw him and smiled. He could almost feel that the tension she was feeling was eased by him. He took pride in that.

Loz stretched his gloves and flexed his hand. Beside him, Yazoo already had his Velvet Nightmare in hand, Kadaj held Souba with unmasked confidence.

Their battle began with one of the ANBU, who wore a mask of a Monkey, initiating the first attack, throwing a kunai at Yazoo, who deflected the projectile with the use of his gun-sword.

Loz took the opportunity to charge at another ANBU with the mask of a dog, He punched the ANBU in the gut with his Dual Hound, sending a huge amount of electricity to course into the poor ANBU's body; the ANBU flew about a hundred meters back, the debris of the trees that the ANBU crashed on, created quite a mess.

The ANBU pulled himself up; he was barely even standing when Loz sent another punch. The ANBU landed back on the clearing, he tried to form some jutsus but the damages he'd suffered were already taking its toll on him.

Yazoo fired at his opponent. Some of the bullets hit the target, lodging itself on the very flesh of the ANBU. Pain racked through the ANBU operative's body. The precision that Yazoo was exhibiting was scary. It was as if he knew exactly where it would hurt the most. Yazoo let out an amused smirk. Instead of firing again at his opponent, Yazoo chose to do some close contact damage.

Kadaj made no move to attack. He simply stood, eyes narrowed and a devious smirk in place. His opponent wore an Eagle mask; he too had his own sword which was a simple katana. The ANBU drew his sword first. Thinking that he was actually faster than the Remnant; vanishing from sight, he tried to attack Kadaj from behind.

Kadaj whipped around and blocked his attack. With a smirk Kadaj, rapidly swung his Souba, the ANBU could barely even block the attacks. When the ANBU faltered Kadaj dealt with a nasty slash.

Blood trickled from the wound, the ANBU tried to catch his breath. It seemed as though all of his training and skills were of no match against the young Remnant.

From the sidelines, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura and the Council watched in awe. None of them expected that the Remnants would be that good. The ANBU were losing quite pitifully and the three silver haired men hadn't even broken into a sweat yet.

They were all exhibiting excellent fighting skills. Danzo vaguely wondered what it would be like to pit the Remnants against his ROOT. Surely, they weren't strong enough to go against his perfect weapons…right?

Yazoo's opponent tried to kick Yazoo back; the long haired Remnant easily evaded to the side and returned his own kick. The ANBU flew back about twenty meters. Yazoo let out a cold smirk. He once again brought out his Velvet Nightmare. His eyes narrowed at his target with frightening accuracy, he shot the ANBU in the shoulder and knees. He knew he shouldn't kill his opponent but no one said he couldn't seriously inflict damage.

Loz lifted his opponent by the collar. He was about to give out another bone crushing punch when the battle was stopped. He dropped the poor ANBU, falling back into a line with his brothers.

Sakura watched as Tsunade signaled to stop the battle. If it had continued any longer she knew without a doubt in her mind that the ANBU would probably die.

Watching them fight like that made Sakura feel both terrified and proud. The pride that she felt was rooted from the common parental attitude, she felt accomplished to know that her 'sons' could stand their ground against their opponents. That though frightened her, it reminded her of the link she had with Jenova.

Sakura went to the Remnants. She looked for any indications that they were hurt. Finding no injuries she proceeded to heal the ANBU. Shizune was already healing Kadaj's opponent. Green chakra flowed from her hands.

Sakura was so directed into healing the ANBU that she didn't notice the way that Kadaj glare jealously at the ANBU.

Kadaj couldn't understand why HIS Mother was wasting her time healing those stupid ANBU. What privilege did those ANBU possess to have their mother run her hands carefully and gently to heal them that way.

Unlike Kadaj, Yazoo kept his own feeling in. He too was jealous of the ANBU. If He'd have known that Mother would heal them, he would have rather lost.

When Sakura finished healing the ANBU, she turned back to the Remnants and smiled. That one smile projected her pride for them. It eased the tension that had been building from the Remnants.

The council didn't know what kind of ranking they would give the Remnants. It was obvious that their skills were easily above ANBU ranking but they felt that it would be best if they were instated as Jounin, the same ranking as Sakura.

(**A/N:** I know that She's a Chunnin… but I want her to be Jounin in this story so please let me have my fun…)

Sakura, Naruto and the Remnants walked through the busy streets of Konoha. They were headed to Sakura's house. They received many stares from people. The looks they were getting were exactly the same as they'd gotten from Ame.

It wasn't every day that you'd have three handsome silver haired males walk through the streets of Konoha.

Ino Yamanaka was simply walking past a certain street when she noticed something unusual; looking around, Ino found her best friend walking around with three of the most handsome men she'd ever come across with. It seemed as though they were siblings.

Deciding that it was high time to visit Forehead girl, Ino ran up to Sakura and tackled her into a hug. Yazoo was the one to sense an incoming person, when the person tackled Mother into what seemed like a vicious hold, Yazoo whipped out his Velvet Nightmare and aimed it right against the offender's temple. He would've pulled the trigger had it not been for his mother's insistence that all was well.

Beside him, Kadaj also had Souba in hand. The annoying blonde man was trying to get them to withdraw their weapons. Kadaj felt tempted to lodge Souba through the blonde's head, he was still sore about Naruto's familiarity with His Mother.

With all the commotion that was going on, some by standers were attracted to find out what was happening. They gathered around in a circle, whispers filled the air.

"It's alright Yazoo-kun, it's just Ino. She's my friend." Sakura gently reassured Yazoo.

Yazoo slowly lowered his weapon. He glared at the platinum blonde woman. She was another annoying human that would be definitely taking their Mother's attention. Noticing the amount of people that had gathered around them, Yazoo directed his cold glare at the nosy civilians.

Ignoring the civilians they went on their way. They arrived at a quaint but elegant looking house. Once Sakura unlocked the door, they stepped inside. Sakura led all of them into the living room.

The Remnants sat on the sofa, while Naruto and Ino chose to sit on the recliners by the left side of the sofa. Sakura sat on a lounge chair on the right side.

"Forehead, what is going on and who the hell are they?" Ino said, jabbing her thumb towards the Remnants.

"It's kind of hard to explain Ino-pig…"

It took quite a while to explain everything to Ino. The young woman was not sure about the Remnants. Their presence was unsettling but she trusted Sakura's judgment. Ino left Sakura's house a few minutes before the sun set.

Once Ino and Naruto left, Sakura decided to start on dinner. She let the Remnants wander around the house while she cooked.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

"Kadaj, is something wrong?" Sakura asked the young Remnant, who'd been staring at his food for quite awhile now. She was worried that he may not like what she'd cooked. Yazoo and Loz were already eating but Kadaj had yet to take his first bite.

Kadaj really didn't know how to show his appreciation for the food. It had been the first time that he'd received something from his Mother. When they'd been in Gaia, they'd struggled so much to make their Mother happy; they often forgot the little necessities like eating because of the restless need to make sure that the Reunion would happen.

Whenever they displeased Jenova, they'd end up in pain. The harsh wailing screech would ring through their mind for hours, enveloping them in what seemed like endless pain. The pain was the reason he'd hated Nii-san, it was because of him that they couldn't be able to do what Mother had wanted.

Now, he was finally with her. The kinder side of her, the side he'd longed for so long. The side he'd dream would take care of him and never hurt him. Even though he'd drawn his sword against the people she seemed to care about, she'd never once punished him but instead, she'd patiently coax him and his brothers to calm down.

The food before him was a simple dish of rice and beef curry. Mother had made it for them. For him.

He'd never turn down anything from Mother but he didn't want to consume it all because he feared that he might never receive anything like this again.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, I should've asked what you wanted…"

"Kadaj is just worried that he might not have any more if he eats it all up, Mother."

Yazoo was the one who'd voiced Kadaj's conflict. He'd always been the one who knew the things that bothered his brothers.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, there's plenty more." Sakura smiled encouragingly at the Remnants.

Kadaj smiled back and finally dug in. He loved the taste of the food. It didn't take long for him to finish and he did ask for some more as did Yazoo and Loz. When they'd finished eating, Kadaj was the one who'd volunteered to wash the dishes with her even though he knew nothing about the chore.

Sakura showed him how, while Yazoo and Loz also watched. They also wanted to help. She showed them how much soap they should use and how to properly clean the dish and where to put it to dry.

After they finished cleaning, Sakura led them to their rooms; it was a good thing that her house had four guest rooms, these rooms were where her team would sometimes use when they were feeling too lazy to go to their own house.

Sakura left them and retired in her own bedroom. A lot of things had happened but she decided that they were actually good things. Jenova would actually be the only set back. She never knew that she could be so comfortable in the presence of the Remnants. She never knew that she'd feel comfortable with being a mother of sorts to them. After taking a quick shower in her private bathroom, she dried her hair and finally allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the arrival of the Remnants, by now almost all of Konoha had come to know and accept the presence of the Remnants, it had been quite weird at first but the civilians got over it quite quickly. Many women had fallen into the aloof and mysterious charms of the three. Their allure and physic earned them many admirers, civilian and shinobi alike though their eyes were only for their Mother.

Yazoo was the coldest amongst them in dealing with others. He hated the legions of female that seemed to take special interest in him. He wasn't used to be around many people. He'd wondered if the Hokage would give them any mission since he wanted to get away from all the annoying women. Luckily, he was able to get his wish.

The Hokage had summoned them for a mission; the Remnants would be accompanying Sakura to retrieve some medical herbs from Suna. The Hokage believed that it was high time to test them out for a mission; accompanying Sakura would prove to be an easy mission.

Sakura would not only be retrieving the medical herbs but she would also be the one who will assess the performance of the Remnants. The duration of the mission was only for one week and a half and they were to leave immediately.

The following morning Sakura and the Remnants left before the sun rose; Naruto and the others had been sent on a different mission two days ago so no one saw them off but Ino did know about the mission.

The first few hours in their journey to Suna was uneventful but when they reached a dense forest area…

Kadaj was the first one to step foot into the area, he surveyed his surroundings, it was silent. There were no sounds from any birds or from the other animals; this made him aware of the fact that there may be someone else in the vicinity. He was proven right when a senbon flew towards him but he was able to evade the senbon. Knowing that there were more to come, Kadaj drew Souba out and with great ease, he deflected the incoming projectiles.

The others arrived a few moments later, Yazoo immediately noticed that Kadaj had Souba out; he too brought out his Velvet Nightmare he decided to fall closer in line with Sakura while Loz charged forward nearer to Kadaj.

Being the long range fighter made Yazoo easily see the enemies. Once he had a clear shot against the Rogue nins, Yazoo started to fire his gun, the sound the bullets hitting flesh confirmed the positions of their enemies to Kadaj and Loz. The two wasted no time and quickly disposed of the threats. The Rogue nins didn't stood a chance against the Remnants. They all ended up dead; Kadaj had decapitated two of the Rogue nins, while Loz shot the other two with the electric charge from his Dual hound directly at their heads.

Sakura didn't have to know that Kadaj and Loz had brutally killed their opponents, they didn't want her to think of them as heartless murderers; after all, they were just trying to protect their Mother…

They arrived at Suna in three days; Temari and Kankuro met them at the gates, the wind mistress jovially welcomed them. She and Kankuro led them to Gaara who had been busy with countless amounts of paper work. The young Kazekage greeted them with formality but the Remnants could see the familiarity the Kazekage held towards their pink haired mother.

Sakura allowed Temari to drag the Remnants elsewhere.

"It's nice to see you again, Gaara…"

"Likewise, Sakura… it seems that a lot has changed for you"

"Yes, a lot has happened these past few weeks."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I would but I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties…"

"It's of no consequence. Kankuro can handle it."

Gaara really had no problem with letting his brother handle the paperwork. Kankuro really didn't have a choice once Gaara pushed the paper work to him.

Gaara would sometimes do this whenever Sakura came to visit. He'd take her to some places that she'd never been before and they'd talk about the things in their life.

It had been this way for quite some time now, ever since the Akatsuki…

He'd never really admit it but he did like her. They'd come to an understanding of sorts. He knew he wasn't the only one who held affections for the pink haired medic… There were many others but he had no doubt that he could prove himself to her…

I

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

I

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I haven't update in almost two months! I have a perfectly valid reason! It's because of the unending pile of school work that our professors decided to give to us, aside from that I've once again felt a serious case of writer's block since I was so busy agonizing over everything that has been going on in my life.

I would really love to thank and answer some of the reviews I got…

**Have yet to get an account** – Sometimes, I also feel that way about Naruto and Sakura… But it's sweet and I love to share the Sakura/Multi love!

**yuchi1994** – I'm sorry for taking so long!

**Sakura Haruno554** – Thank you for supporting this and I hope you'll still like it…

**Sakura Kuruizaki Hime **– I'm sorry! I hope you'll still like this even though I took ages to update…

**Ilurvegreen** – Uhm… I haven't really made up my mind on whether or not I'll include the Akatsuki as part of the harem…

**Pip** – Thank you for liking my story!

**dragontamer ri-chan **– Thank you so much Ri-chan! You're always the one that I can count on to pull me out of a slump.

**XionNight** – I hope you'll like this…

**Cindy Medeiros** – Jenova is an alien life form whose only purpose is to wipe out any living life form in a planet. Kadaj and his brothers are actually Sephiroth's avatars. Hahah… I got that from the FF wiki. I'm very happy that you like my story so far…

**Violentblossom** – I love hearing from you!

**lovexwatermelonx** – Yes, they do look very nice and perfect in Final Fantasy form. I'm glad you like it!

**MOTD **– Thanks for liking my story!

**Thank you guys for adding this story to your Favorites list and for adding it to you Story Alerts!**

**QUESTION!**

Is this better? **Longer time to update = longer chapter**… OR

**Short time to update = shorter chapter?**

-Elyna-

**Happy New Year and belated Merry Christmas!**


End file.
